torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Encrusted Berserker
The encrusted berserker is a perfect marriage of two ancient dwarven pastimes: valuable gemstones and fighting. The berserker harnesses his anger as it builds during a fight, turning it into an advantage. He has also figured out secrets behind utilizing gemstones to imbue himself with mystical powers normally only seen by magical enchantments and spells. Adventures Berserkers love to fight, and adventures usually provide ample opportunity to do so. Berserkers also love delving into caves and ruins in the hopes of discovering valuable gemstones with which to empower his weapons and armor. Otherwise a berserker may adventure for simple profit or even to see the world. Since very few berserkers are accepted within dwarven society, it is more common for one to head out into the world seeking adventure than it is to remain at home. Characteristics A berserker has an answer to every problem: brute force. Door in the way? Smash it. Bandits extolling payment on the road? Smash them. Politician causing trouble for the party? Smash him. In fact one of the only things sure to stop a berserker’s smashing is the presence of a rare gemstone that he could add to his collection. When not smashing things, berserkers love to polish and refine their gemstones. Alignment Berserkers can be of any alignment, though they have a slight tendency toward chaos over law. They do not fit in with their cultural norm, and are often seen as throwbacks to a less civilized dwarven ideal. Religion Berserkers have more important things to do than sit around a bunch of musty priests and worship some god… namely smashing things and polishing their gems. However, those that do choose to worship a god will often choose gods of either wealth or strength. Background A berserker can come from any strata of dwarven society, though the lower classes tend to supply the majority of the berserkers. A dwarf may one day find himself lost in a fight and loving it, or spending hours hunting for gems deep in Firemount’s bowels. Otherwise may be studying dwarven history and fall in love with the romanticized past. No one is quite sure what the connection between a berserker’s fury and his ability to use gems as he does comes from, though some dwarven scholars have postulated that their unique use of gems may be interacting with the dwarf’s psychology or spirit in some way. Races Berserkers come exclusively from the ranks of the dwarves. Only dwarves have the history, or blood rights, or whatever the source of this peculiar but powerful combination of specialties requires to function. Other Classes Berserkers get along famously with anyone else that likes fighting, no matter how they do it. They can chafe more reserved classes like monks and some paladins, and classes that rely on stealth may become frustrated around a berserker. Game Rule Information Abilities: Strength is of paramount importance to a encrusted berserker, letting him hit harder and more often. Berserkers also appreciate high Constitution scores, letting them last longer in battle and making their berserk ability that much more powerful. Hit Die: d12. Starting Gold: 4d4 x 10 gp. Starting Age: Simple (+10% of adulthood). Class Skills: The following are the class skills (and the key ability for each) for the encrusted berserker class: Appraise (Int), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Listen (Wis), Profession (Wis), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), and Taunt (Cha). Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. Table: The Encrusted Berserker Class Features The following are the class features of the encrusted berserker class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies An encrusted berserker is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (light, medium, and heavy), but no shields. Berserk (Ex) The berserker has found ways of turning his anger into something useful. When engaged in combat, the berserker utilizes a pool of berserk points to augment his attacks. This pool begins at 0 at the start of every encounter, and resets to 0 immediately when an encounter ends. A berserker’s maximum berserk points equals ½ his class level + his Constitution modifier. Whenever the berserker successfully deals damage, regardless of the amount, with a melee attack, he gains 1 berserk point. For every 5 hit points of damage he suffers from a direct or area effect attack or spell, he gains 1 berserk point. Whenever he rolls a natural 1 on an attack roll, he gains 1 berserk point. Finally whenever he fails a Taunt attempt, he gains 1 berserk point (unless he opted to fail, in which case he does not gain the point). For every point of berserk in the berserker’s pool, he gains a +1 bonus to melee attack and damage rolls. For every 2 points, he suffers a -1 penalty to AC (maximum penalty of -10). While berserking, the dwarf cannot use skills or abilities that require concentration. Encrusted Warrior (Su) At 2nd level the berserker begins to earn the ‘encrusted’ part of his title. A berserker has taken a love of and study of gemstones that shames even his dwarven kinsman. The berserker is so in tune with jewels and crystals that he can affix them in specific ways to himself to gain almost magical benefits. The berserker can have one gem affixed to himself per 2 levels at any given time. Affixing a gem takes an hour of concentration, while removing one only takes a minute of work. A berserker can affix gems to his weapon, armor (or clothing if he wears no armor), or his hair and beard. In order to be powerful enough to provide the berserker with its bonus, a gem must be worth at least 100gp. Multiple gems of the same color do not stack their bonuses. All bonuses are considered supernatural in origin. The gem provides a bonus based on the location it is affixed and its color, as seen below. • Black: Black gemstones include onyx, shale, jet, and similar very dark gems. o Head: Smite good 1/day. o Weapon: Unholy enchantment. o Armor: 10% concealment. Does not stack with any other form of concealment. • Blue: Blue gemstones include sapphires, cobalts, and other solidly blue gems. o Head: +2 enhancement bonus to Strength. o Weapon: +1d6 cold damage. o Armor: Cold resistance 2. • Clear: Gemstones like diamonds and some alexandrites are examples of clear gems. o Head: +2 to saves against illusions and mind-affecting effects. o Weapon: +1d6 sonic damage. o Armor: Sonic resistance 2. • Green: Moss agates and emeralds are examples of green gemstones. o Head: +2 to saves against diseases and poisons. o Weapon: +1d6 acid damage. o Armor: Acid resistance 2. • Orange: Gemstones such as fire opals and citrines are considered orange gems. o Head: Smite law 1/day. o Weapon: Chaotic enchantment. o Armor: Glamered enchantment. • Red: Red gemstones include rubies, carnelians, garnets, and other gems of similar colors. o Head: +2 enhancement bonus to Constitution. o Weapon: +1d6 fire damage. o Armor: Fire resistance 2. • Violet: Gemstones like amethyst, spinels, and some corundums are examples of purple gems. o Head: Smite chaos 1/day. o Weapon: Lawful enchantment. o Armor: 10% fortification. Does not stack with any other form of fortification. • White: White gemstones include moonstones, opals, and some quartzes. o Head: Smite evil 1/day. o Weapon: Holy enchantment. o Armor: Fast healing 2. • Yellow: Yellow gemstones include ambers, chalcedony, tiger-eyes, topazes, and similar gems. o Head: +2 enhancement bonus to Dexterity. o Weapon: +1d6 electricity damage. o Armor: Electricity resistance 2. Berserk Strike (Ex) At 3rd level, the berserker can harness some of his anger to strike accurately at a vital point on his opponent. As a standard action, the berserker may choose to reduce his berserk pool by 2 and make a single melee attack. If successful, that attack is automatically a critical threat. The berserker must roll to confirm the critical hit normally. If the initial attack roll was already a critical threat, then it automatically confirms. Eye for Quality (Ex) At 4th level, the berserker’s knowledge of gems lets him effortlessly determine their value, and even determine if they are magically enchanted. He may add half of his class level to any Appraise check he makes to determine the value of a gemstone. Additionally, he may use Appraise instead of Knowledge (arcana) to identify the properties of a magical gemstone. Fearless (Ex) A 5th level berserker cannot be swayed from the heat of battle once his blood is up. Whenever he has at least 1 point in his berserk pool, the berserker is immune to fear effects. Intimidating (Ex) At 6th level, a berserker knows just how to use his terrifying physique and rage to get what he wants. He may add his Strength modifier to Intimidate and Taunt checks in addition to his Charisma modifier. Improved Encrusted Warrior (Su) At 8th level, the gemstones the berserker affixes to himself become more potent. All bonuses granted double, +2s becoming +4s, smites gaining one more smite per day, and weapon damage bonuses gaining twice as many dice of damage. In order for a gemstone to provide this improved bonus, it must be worth at least 400 gp. Immortal Berserker (Ex) At 10th level a berserker ignores death itself while fighting. As long as he has at least 1 berserk point, he does not go unconscious at negative hit points and does not die from hit point damage until he is at 4 x his Constitution score in negative hit points. As soon as he has no points in his berserk pool this effect ends, potentially killing the berserker if he is at low enough hit points. Furious Berserker (Ex) At 12th level, a berserker can harness his rage to attack his opponent faster and faster. When making a full attack action but before starting the action, the berserker can sacrifice 4 berserk points from his pool to gain an additional attack. He can gain any number of additional attacks in this way. Additional attacks are made at his highest attack bonus, but for each additional attack he takes in this way, all attacks he takes during this action suffer a -2 penalty to attack rolls. Greater Encrusted Warrior (Su) At 14th level the berserker’s gemstones become even more powerful. The original values of the gems’ benefits are doubled again. This means +2s have now become +6s, he can smite 3/day, and so forth. In order for a gemstone to provide this greater bonus, it must be worth at least 1000 gp. Powerful Berserker (Ex) At 16th level, the berserker’s strike can hit so hard that even the thickest armor can be split like water. As a standard action, the berserker may choose to sacrifice 6 points from his berserk pool and make a single attack. That attack ignores all damage reduction and hardness. This ability may be combined with a Berserk Strike. Supreme Encrusted Warrior (Su) At 20th level the berserker’s gemstones reach the pinnacle of their power. The original values of the gems’ benefits are doubled again. This means +2s have now become +8s, he can smite 4/day, and so forth. In order for a gemstone to provide this supreme bonus, it must be worth at least 2500 gp. Category:Classes Category:Martial Classes